Anti-pinch control systems are used to control movement of a powered vehicle component, such as a vehicle window for example, such that an object does not become pinched or caught between the vehicle window and a vehicle structure. Typically, a motor cooperates with a window regulator assembly to move the vehicle window between opened and closed positions. The anti-pinch control system works with the motor and window regulator assembly to stop or reverse window movement once an obstruction is detected.
Many different anti-pinch control systems have been utilized to address this common problem. Many of these systems focus on controlling or monitoring motor characteristics to determine if there is an obstruction. These systems often do not work effectively to provide desired window movement control for various different operational conditions. Some systems are too sensitive, often resulting in a stoppage of window movement when there is no obstruction. Other systems are not sensitive enough, causing injury because the window was not stopped soon enough.
One proposed solution has been to use a camera to identify when an obstruction is present. A camera based anti-pinch control system is very effective and accurate. However, these systems are also very costly to implement.
Thus, there is a need for an effective camera based anti-pinch control system that is not as cost prohibitive as prior systems.